Technical Field
This invention is directed generally to optical equipment and accessories. More particularly, the invention is directed to stabilizing equipment for optical devices. Specifically, the invention relates to a stabilizing assembly for an optical device that includes a
Background Information
When a photographer holds a camera in their hands, slight movements in the photographer's body tend to be transferred to the camera causing it to shake slightly. This can affect the quality of the photographs taken using the camera in that a shaking camera will tend to blur images produced thereby. In order to reduce the tendency to transmit movement from the photographer to the camera, some photographers mount their cameras on a tripod stand. The tripod has three legs that are placed on a surface and can be adjusted so as to provide a stabilizing base for the camera. Tripods are useful for taking photographs where the subject of the photograph is not moving or for taking scenery shots. Tripods are not particularly useful when trying to take action shots such as photographing an animal that suddenly enters a location from one side or during sports when action can be from either end of a field or court. When using a tripod to take a photograph there is a need to set the camera up so that the lens is pointing toward the action and the photographer is behind the optical device. Setting the tripod in the correct location to take the best photograph can be fairly time consuming and in some instances there is not suitable surface on which to rest the tripod.
In order to address these issues a smaller type of stabilizing assembly has been developed that can be used to stabilize a camera. These smaller devices are known as monopods or unipods. The camera is engaged with a mounting at one end of the monopod's shaft and the other end of the monopod is placed on a surface to help stabilize the camera during the taking of a shot. The shaft is selectively extendable or collapsible. Typically, if the monopod is not in use the shaft would be kept in a collapsed position and would be moved to an extended position when the camera is to be used. Monopods are more useful for stabilizing a camera when the photographer is attempting to capture an action shot as the monopod and optical device engaged therewith are pivotable on the end of the monopod resting on the surface. Monopods are also more versatile in that they can be rapidly set up and rapidly moved from one surface to another. Since they don't require three points for their own stabilization, unlike tripods, they can also be used in locations where using a tripods would be difficult or near impossible. Monopods still have an issue in that they cannot easily be used to pan with the optical device through an arc of over about 90°. If the photographer is trying to pan beyond around 90° the monopod must be lifted off the support surface and repositioned so that the photographer remains behind the camera. If the photographer has the monopod in a collapsed position then when the photographer wants to take an action shot, they will need to expand the monopod's shaft and position the end thereof on a support surface before they can take a shot. While this is less time-consuming than setting up a tripod, having to extend the monopod and position the end thereof on a support surface still takes time and in the elapsed time the photographer may miss the shot.
Many other optical devices benefit from being stabilized in some form. These include binoculars, gun sights, equipment for measuring distances on golf driving ranges, etc. These optical devices may also be mounted on a tripod or monopod stabilizing assembly and may also experience the issues discussed above with respect to cameras.